Drown Your Thoughts In Music
by Nightflyer18
Summary: After Fang left everyone is sad and confused. When they try to drown themselves in music, these are the songs that come up and explain exactly what they are going through. Basically a songfic collection. Could turn into more. sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's me again I know I kinda said I'd have this up last week but I didn't have time, sorry. So I thought this song captured perfectly what Max would be thinking after Fang left. I hope you like it, if you do I have another songfic idea to go with it or I could turn it into a kind of musical thingy, I honestly don't know. Please review! Oh, and the song is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or 'My Immortal' by Evanescence, if you actually thought I did, please tell me, I'd get a huge laugh out of it.**

**Max POV**

I was shocked, utterly and completely shocked. Still. Even after a few days my mind couldn't fully comprehend that Fang was gone. I couldn't believe it, but it was true. I wanted to just sit there and cry but I was Maximum Ride, I couldn't wallow in self pity forever. I walked over to the radio and turned it on high. I had to drown all my thoughts in Music. I instantly recognized the song and started to sing along.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

I couldn't forget about Fang, no matter how hard I tried. The memory of him was just too strong, I'd been with him my whole life. Hell, I couldn't even look at a pencil without thinking of all the times we'd faught erasers along side each other, how many times he had saved me and taken a blow to himself._  
_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

My emotions were crippling. I was used to pain, I could deal with it, at least the physical kind. However, emotional pain was completely new to me, I had no idea how to deal with it. WHY WON'T IT GO AWAY!__

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Fang was my best friend. He always stuck by me no matter what. I opened up my heart to him, became vulnerable, and was hurt. I was cut to deep to heal, but the odd thing was, I forgave him__

You used to captivate me by your resonating light (More like darkness, I guess)_  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

I couldn't just leave to chase after him. I had the rest of the flock to look after. I wondered if I could do it without him. My mind kept swirling with images of him and I just couldn't see sense.__

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  


No, really! I'm perfectly happy and chipper! Don't you see my smiling face? I'm totally over that emo mutant bird freak!

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
_

I punched my pillow so hard that my fist went through it and my mattress. Oops. _  
_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along  
_

Only that last line made no sense. He is gone and I can't accept the fact that I'm on my own now. I'm just an empty shell.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me_

Fang was the only one that completely understood me, the only one to comfort me, the only one I relied on. I trusted him, and I still did now. He left to protect me, if only he knew how much I needed hi, by my side. I still loved him and probably always would. I would do anything to get him back. Let me rephrase that because of past experiences. I'd do almost anything to have him back. I loved him with all my heart. There, I said it! I was sappy! NOW COME BACK, FANG!

**So, you like it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review! How do I make sure you do? Oh I know! I'll use my awesome fanfiction powers! I present to you, Angel! *poof!***

**Me: Hi Angel!**

**Angel: Hi person! Watz up?**

**Me: Would you do me a favor?**

**Angel: If you pay me.**

**Me: How's 5 bucks?**

**Angel: $.$ O.K.!**

**Me: could you give the readers Bambi eyes and ask them to review? Oh, and a little mind control couldn't hurt.**

**Angel: Sure. *.* Please review! You are now clicking the little blue button. Do it! DO IT!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Angel: No prob! Bye!**

***poof!***


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry that I havn't updated in such a long time but I've been extremely busy. On top of homework and sport's I have to study for the SSAT (even though I took the SAT in 7th grade), fill out an application and prepare for an interview. Next year I'm going to a boarding high school. So today I'm sick and finally have time to update! *cough*

Apparently Angels Bambi eyes and mind control don't work over the internet because I only got two reviews. Thank you sooooooooooo much to Call Me Bitter and Lacy-The-Invisible-Ninja!

Call Me Bitter- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Glad you liked it and thank you sooooooooooo much for trying to help me find songs.

Lacy-The-Invisible-Ninja- Thank you sooooooooooo much! I'll try to incorporate your ideas later on. Hehe, I was a ninja for Halloween. I almost got arrested!

Disclaimer: If you don't understand what this means by now, you're ticker than Iggy.

Fang POV 

I sat in the cave, waiting out the storm that was raging on outside. I turned on the iPod that Dr. Martinez had given me. I put it on shuffle and immediately recognized the song and started singing along. I never sang in front of anyone but today, I knew I was alone. I had been all week. All the feelings and memories that I thought I had buried deeply enough came flooding back.

**(Song in italics, thoughts normal)**

_I feel it every day, it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm no one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away_

I couldn't help but miss her all the time. I tried to leave her for her own good, but I couldn't. My decision was already made last night.

_So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

Ever since we were little kids I have loved Max. I can't seem to stop no matter what I do. I know we can't be together for the good of the flock, but every time I try to leave, I go back

_It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down  
And I can't pull away_

So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

She's always effortlessly beautiful and fierce. I would fight by her side forever if I could.  
Things would be so much easier then.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_  
_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me but I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_

I can't help but feel like I'm the one causing all of her problems. Someone's out to kill me. I always thought I would endanger her by being near, but now I know that if they're after me they may be after her. I have to protect her!

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

I leapt out into the gale. No storm could keep me from Max now.

So you like it? I'm a little short on ideas so please let me know if you have any suggestions of what should happen or any songs in a review! The little blue button right down there! If you click it, you will find eternal happiness. Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update I've been really busy and didn't have computer access for a while.**

**Thank you soooooooooooooo much to Call Me Bitter and Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja, you are the only ones who have reviewed this. Thank you for all the great song suggestions but I think I finally found one that fits perfectly and unfortunately this is the last chapter.**

**Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja: Thank you and I just think our police force is stupid, I didn't actually do anything…. this time. It's like they have nothing better to do than interrogate a bunch of teenagers wandering around at midnight. Well we did have soda which could have been misleading….. Back on topic, Sorry I wasn't ninja fast in updating.**

**Call Me Bitter: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! Glad you liked it and Thank you! I wish I could fit more in, I might have to do another but I'm trying to start another story and I just don't have time.**

**Disclaimer: The last song was 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace. This is 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark' by Death Cab for Cutie. Me no own Maximum Ride.**

**MaxPOV**

I sat on my bed looking through pictures of the flock, my flock. Angel had caught some ridiculous moments with her camera before Fang had left. Me trying to make cake covered in flour, Nudge Furious at Iggy after he dumped a bucket of ice water on her to wake her up. AHHA! Here's a great blackmail photo! The Gassman just waking up after Nudge and Angel gave him a 'makeover' while he was sleeping!

CRASH!

What the? I ran to the window and peered out.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I yelled, grabbing a lamp.

"Max?" Whispered an all too familiar voice. Fang stepped out of the shadows covered in leaves and twigs. OH MY GOD! I just stood there speechless. What do I do first? Punch him or hug him? HOLY &$#$%!

"Max please listen to me, I know you're angry, I'm so sorry." He said climbing through the window. I backed up.

"You're bleeding." I blurted out. He glanced down at the gash on his arm and gave me a look that said 'ya, so. What else is new?' So I just decided to blurt out more.

"Why?" I asked.

" Uh, I crashed into a tree." Fang said looking at me weird.

"No! Why did you leave!" I said already getting pissed off.

"I was scared. I was scared of dying, of leaving you alone."

"So the obvious rational decision is to leave me, right?"

"I know it's stupid but…. If we got even closer and I died, you would be hurt even more, I couldn't do that to you."

"Wow I see you're still humble as ever and it's different. You made the choice."

"I know, I…I just was stupid, I was scared and I didn't know what to do, but the point is I'm back, I love you, and I'll never leave again unless you tell me to."

Something told me he was telling the truth and I sighed. Damn, I missed a perfect opportunity to slap him. My façade dropped and I ran to him tears streaming down my face. All that really mattered was that he was back and I loved him. He smiled and The world got a million times brighter I pulled him down next to me and held his hand. And started to hum and then Oh My God I sang because I'm allowed to so there. And it just seemed right.

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

I meant it too. Fang Smiled and joined in. Holy Crap, I didn't know he could sing.

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

I stopped singing and just listened to Fang, my head resting on his shoulder.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son, fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

He brushed my hair behind my ear and I joined in again.

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

I thought of all the things we had been through together and I knew he would never let me down again. Everything just fell back into place.

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

We looked at each other and broke out laughing. I kicked him onto the floor and laughed again until he grabbed my foot and pulled me off too. I fell on top of him and we laughed even harder until we locked eyes. He reached up a hand and stoked me cheek and I smiled. I leaned down and kissed him, tangling my hands in his hair. I felt him smile against my lips. His were soft and fit perfectly against mine. At that moment everything was perfect with the world. I couldn't be happier.

**So did you like it? Please review. If you haven't yet, go to J Ps official website to read the first 8 chapters of Angel. Happy New year!**


End file.
